Part of the Gang
by Flames and Rain
Summary: Maggie a fourth grader moves to South Park Colorado where she meets Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny. She quickly becomes part of their clique. She seems really found of the guys, thinks nothing is wrong with them or her. But what she doesn't know is that she has more in common with Kenny than she thinks. (His ability to never die)
1. Chapter 1

Moving isn't easy. My dads job has been so crazy lately, we've had to move from place to place. This time we were going to Colorado. As we sat in the plane, I looked out the window. I could tell the air was lessened. It was getting a little to hard to breath. I leaned over to mom and whispered.

"Mom? Do we have to move to Colorado? It's in the mountains. This place is gonna be so boring." My mom gave me a mad look and shushed me. I growled and laid my body back in the chair and fell asleep. After about 8 hours of sleep I woke up to a poking on my shoulder. I looked over.

"Look, honey!" She pointed out the window. I followed her finger and looked out the window. The sight was breathtaking. White, all on the ground. Little beads of white flakes fell from the sky. I turned to my mom abashed.

"What are those?"

"It's snow!"

"Wow." This is something I've never seen before. All I've done is lived in the city with smog and muck and gunk. Nothing like snow has ever happened before. I just heard we were landing. I threw my body back and shouted.

"FINALLY!" my mom laughed.

As we got our stuff together we got off of the plane. I smiled and looked around at all the busy people. I looked up to my dad and said "so, where are we headed?"

"South park." My father groaned in that grumbling voice of his. I raised an eyebrow. What a strange name.

"Um...okay dad? Is this a real thing we are talking about here?" I laughed. "because.. "

"Shut your mouth." I quickly closed my mouth. My dad always does this. I've learned my lesson. All I have to do is stay quite and I won't get beat again. I looked up at my dad who looked stern. I frowned, I never see dad's happy face anymore. The thing that had got my attention was my mother's face. She looked at him strangely. I ignored it and held onto mom's hand.

As we walked I yawned. Mom looked over at me and whispered.

"Hey, are you tired?"

"Yeah.."

"You should probably wake up, you have school today."

"I DO?!" I yelled shocked at my mom.

"Of coarse you do!" My dad threw his arms up.

"Debra! Why did you not say anything!"my dad said infuriated.

"I-i'm sorry, Daniel. I..I forgot.."

"You forget!? Why don't you just forget about her FUCKING COLLEGE EDUCATION WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!?" Everyone around stared at us. I lowered my head. I hate it when my parents fight. They do this all the time. I've learned to tune them out. My father grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him, leaving my mother behind.

We rented a car. I sat in the back seat looking down at my lap. "dumb bitch." I heard my dad grumble to himself. I really don't like him talking about mom like that. At least no one was around to hear him. Well...except for me.

Dad pulled up to the school, I read the letters. It said south park elementary. My dad stopped the car almost scraping it against the curb. I gasped. "get out kid! I have to go deal with your mother right now." I know what that means, it means he's going go beat her. I opened the door and shut it stepping onto the ground. He quickly took off, the wheels screeching. I knew he was speeding. I fell on the ground and into softness. I looked down as I was being to get cold. I stood up, scared off it...I looked down, leaned over and touched it. I scooped some snow, into my hand. It quickly melted away.

The school bell abruptly rang. I jumped up screaming. I grabbed my chest puffing in and out this thick air. The weight of the air above me was a lot to take in. Then..I just realized. Class is starting! I whipped my hands off and onto my blue pants. I walked inside the school, it wasn't unordinary. It seemed normal enough. It was big, which really sucked because I was short. And...alone. I didn't know where to go. But..but I shouldn't panic. I shouldn't panic! Don't panic Maggie! Suddenly a tall woman with frizzy yellow hair and glasses approached me. I held in my yelp and squeezed instead. She looked down at me.

"Hello, I'm principle Victoria, you must be Maggie Jackle, is that correct?" The woman spoke with a heavy minnesotan accent. Which made her seem less scary. I gulped and spoke up.

"Y-yes. That's correct."

"Follow me, and I'll take you to your new classroom." I followed the principal. Timid I held my hands closer to myself. "A little late today aren't we Maggie?"

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head.

"Don't be sorry, just be early tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes mam." I stayed silent. We had walked a short distance. This school is small, but it's tall. That, or I was just really short. She opened the door, chills were sent down my body.

"Mr. Garrison? You have a new student."

"Bring her in." The man in the green shirt. She walked me to the front of the class and left the room. Great, just where I wanted to be. I stood still in front of the watching eyes. I brought my lose hairs in front of my face, this was totally embarrassing. Especially because I was still in my pj's from the flight over here. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"Ohh! Um..yes, sir. My name is Maggie Jackle." One boy bursted out laughing. I sighed..I knew it was because of my last name. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Eric! Do you have something to say?"

"Yes I do , what the fuck kinda last name is jackle? Hehe, right guys?"

"Eric, dear Jesus. Now, maggie why don't you take a seat between eric and kyle. Right there." I walked over and sat in the spot I thought he was pointing to. I put my stuff on the ground and listened as Mr. Garrison started to speak again.

"Okay class, why don't we get back to the lesson in social studies.-i sighed and looked down to my desk. I hate social studies. That's the subject that I'm really bad in." Now..back in the 1980's American President Ronald Reagan..." I begain scratching my desk. Running my fingers through the crevices made with shap objects. Keys..maybe. it...it looked like a scar. Which...made me remember my scars. From the abuse. I hope my mom is okay. She's probably getting the beating of her life right now. Which saddened me so much. My eyes were dropping. My head was falling down, I brought it back up. I tried to listen until, I laid my head down and was out like a light. "Maggie! Maggie Jackle!" I woke up from my name being shouted. I gasped and yelled out.

"The answer is Ronald Reagan was succeded by George Bush!" The class including Mr. Garrison were surprised.

"Well, I don't know how you could have know that but you're correct." I blinked. I was guessing. I looked up as a loud bell rang from above us. I'm guessing it was lunch time by what the clock had said. I grabbed my book bag and walked out. Once I exited the classroom the hallway was filled. It wasn't that much people, but it was still scary. I put on my backpack and started to run. I bumped into principal Victoria.

"Oh goodness! Maggie, you can't run in the hall."

"Yes mam."

"I'll show you to your locker." Principal Victoria gestured over to the left. I followed the principal. She guided me to a locker right next to four boys. Great. She handed me my combo and spoke. "Now boys, be nice to Maggie." she left and I got to my locker. I shoved the paper in my pocket and quickly hit the locker door, opening it. The boys stared at me, shocked by my trick. I blushed from the attention. One boy in a red poof ball hat said.

"Hi, my names Stan, that's kyle. That's Kenny, and that's Cartman."

"Don't listen to Cartman, he's an ass whole." Kyle said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, you jew!" I giggled. These boys talk like my parents. I placed my bag in my locker and brought out my lunch box, it was light blue with Terrence and Phillip on it. "Aww no way!"

"You like Terrence and Phillip?" I looked to kyle as he seemed extremely shocked.

"Yeah, I mean..who doesn't?" I genuine smile to the four boys.

"Well..you're going to sit with us at lunch..right guys?" Stan smiled to me.

"Fuck yeah! Let's sit with the hot chick." I blushed. Kenny likes me too? I didn't really find myself, attractive, or nice looking at all. My dad told me everyday. Me and the boys walked to the cafeteria. I wasn't believing it...I..I was actually fitting in for once. No one at my other schools watched Terrence and Phillip, it was a Canadian show. As we walked kyle gazed at me.

"So, maggie how did you know the answer to garrison's question? I thought you were sleeping." Stan asked puzzled.

"I was, I..I have this thing, where I can hear noises in my sleep."

"Okay." I grabbed my hair back from cartman. We all walked into the cafeteria. An arm wrapped around mine. I was pulled away by a girl in a pink hat and purple coat.

"Hi! My names, Wendy, sit with me? Okay!" She pulled me away from them. I looked back to the boys hopelessly. I shrugged my shoulders and walked off with the girl. I sat with a bunch of different girls from my class. "What were you doing hanging around them?" I opened my lunch box and bit into my sandwich.

"We had a few things in common and they were interested in me." Wendy grabbed my shoulders forcing me to pay close attention.

"Don't you know they only want you for your body?"

"They do?" I looked back to the boys, they were standing in line for their lunch, laughing as they talked amongst each other. I turned back to Wendy. "They seemed okay to me."

"Well, don't get to comfortable, there messy and stinky and manner less. You should hang with us."

"Whatever you say." I smiled and rested my head on both of my hands.

"Let me introduce you to your new friends. This is Hyde, bebbe, Lola, red and Annie. We're cheerleaders." I jumped at little when she said that last part. Cheerleaders? I'm having lunch with cheerleaders? Last year I couldn't even hold a single friend. Even durning lunch I've always had to sit near the garbage cans. I leaned in.

"Oh, are you...all cheerleaders?"

"Yes, mam!" Wendy exclaimed enthusiastically. "You can try out if you want."

"Really? That would be nice." I smiled widely. Suddenly from behind I heard Stan.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi Stan."

"Um..Maggie?" I turned around to Stan. "The guys and I were wondering when you're gonna sit with us." Wendy sneered a bit.

"Stan, we wanted to make Maggie feel at home with the girls." Bebe suddenly jumped into the conversation between Stan and Wendy.

"She'll lose her feminism if she hangs around with guys all the time."

"Okay." Stan said with a straightforward expression.

"Why do those boys like you so much?" Lola said in a tone I couldn't quite make out. I Shrugged my shoulders confused by how much attention the boys give me.

"I have no clue." I looked back to see a sad kyle, an irritated cartman, and a pissed off Kenny. I sighed and went back to eating.

"So, Maggie, you just move to south park?" I looked up to Wendy.

"Yup, this morning. Does it snow, everyday?"

"Well, yes it's always snowy."

"I've never seen such incredible beauty of weather conditions." All the girls stopped at stared at me. Am...am, I weird?

"You're kidding. You've never scene snow?" Bebe said shocked. I shook my head.

"Never. It..was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. I've always lived in very polluted cities.

"Why did you come to Colorado?"

"My dad's job. We..wanted to get away from it all."

"Oh..-I didn't tell her everything. The truth was my dad was formerly jobless. Or..so I've heard. After lunch I put my stuff up in my locker. I closed it and the boys stared at me angrily. Cartman crossed his arms.

"So, why'd you ditch us?"

"I didn't ditch you. That Wendy girl took me away." Kyle opened his arms gesturing.

"But...you didn't come back."

"I'm not good with words. Or..standing up for myself." The boys didn't reply so we all walked back to class in silence. I noticed them all staring at me. Cartman was again, irritated, Kyle's look was a little more deep and passionate, but the way Kenny looked at me gave me chills. It was as if he wanted to pounce on me and rape the shit out of me. I looked away, my hair covered my face, I didn't want to see those boys. I walked in class and took my seat. We started a lesson.

"Alright let's get started with a few math problems." I sat up correctly, I love math. Math is my favorite subject in the whole world. He turned his back and wrote on the chalkboard. He faced us again and said. "Okay can anyone tell me what is 2 times 0?" I raised my hand, this one is easy. "Yes, Maggie?"

"0?" I answered a bit unsure.

"That's right. Finally some kid who isn't retarded." I slouched back in my seat...was no one else as smart as me? I should..lay low for a while. Then answer again. "How about 9 times 2?" I looked around the classroom. Really? No one. But someone had to answer him. I raised my limp arm up "yes Maggie?"

"Umm..is it 18?"

"Yes it is." question after question I got right. "Okay, let's take a break from math and move onto your homework" I threw my body on my desk in relief. That was enough math for today, I can agree with that. He handed out a paper with a writing prompt on it. "I want you all to write a speech about what your special ability is. It's due Thursday, and you will give speak in front of the class." I gasped. I don't like being in front of the class. I have bad anxiety issues. Maybe...maybe I can tell him that after I write my speech. I'll do that.

The bell rang signifying school was out. I was greatful. I went to my locker got my stuff out and started to make my way outside. The boys followed me...hmm, that's weird. Wendy suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled. She pulled me to the gym. And put me in front of the coaches.

"Maggie wants to try out for cheer leading." Wendy forced me to try out. It took hours of excrutating pain. I just wasn't flexible enough. That was normal. My physician's say I'm really frail and weak and I cant do anything besides some brisk running. Well, it's not like I wanted to be a cheerleader. Once me and the girls were done, I saw my dad waiting in the car at the front of the school. His frown was so wide it could have been seen from space.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" I assumed he was talking to me. I ran over and sat in the back seat. He drove off. He stopped at our new house. It looked so nice, too bad I'll only develop bad memories here.

Dad got out of the car and went to my side, he opened the door and dragged me by my hair. He took me into an empty room with pink carpeting. I'm guessing it was my room. He brought out his belt and started to whip me with it. It went on and on. The whipping, punching, spanking, the touching, the kissing. All of it was so hard to go through. But...I know mom went through the same thing earlier today.

After he was done I was out. I fell onto the floor and tried regaining my breath. I curled up into the corner, rocking myself back and forth. Why...why does he do this to me? I remember dad as a nice man. A person I wanted to be. But..now, not so much.

I remembered the assignment Mr. Garrison gave to us. I pulled it out of my backpack and started to work on it. Writing was easy too. I was already half way done with the paper when my parents started screaming. I hummed loudly until it stopped with my mom's scream. I'm guessing he hit her. That always gets her quite. I finished up the paper and laied on the ground ready to go to sleep. I...I don't want him to come in here and yell at me. I just want sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I tossed and turned on the floor trying to find a comfortable position. A cold breeze swept over me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the window. It was open. That's weird, I don't remember opening that window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw...cartman!?

"cartman!" I looked around and lowered my voice to a whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing." Cartman spoke with a voice so innocent it almost sounded fake.

"What do you mean we?" Cartman walked over to the window and helped stan, kyle, and kenny into my room. Who do they think I am?! Stan looked around a moment.

"Turn on your light. It's so dark in here."

"No! My dad will catch you, and if he does he'll punch me..I..I mean punish me." I stuttered foolishly.

"Right before we got on the bus we saw your dad curse at you. He looked super pissed off." I sat in silence for a second, I stood up and held my hands together...what should I tell them? I can't tell them he beats me. I laughed nervously.

"He was just kidding around. You know how parents are." The four boys gave each other weird glances and shrugged their shoulders. I smiled at them trying to hide my pain. "It's really late you guys.."

I gave a small yawn assuring them. Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late."

"Why don't we all crash here? Doesn't that sound like a grwat idea you guys?" Cartman said putting his arms around me and stan. Stan gave him a glare while I jumped out of his arms.

"No! Bad idea...I..I don't even have a bed. "

"You do make a good point." Stan said with a straight face. "So, will we see you at the bus stop tomorrow?" I looked at stan a bit confused for a minute. They...they really want to be my friends? Don't they?

I guess I'll try to convince my parents to let me take the bus tomorrow. It will be hard but I'll try. I grabbed the side of my head, closed my eyes and groaned.

"Yes, stan. I..I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone climbed out of my window, kyle was the last one out. He stared at me a moment, before speaking.

"See you later, dude." I smiled.

"Goodnight kyle."

"Yeah." He said unsatisfied. Kyle climbed out of my window. I smiled looking to my side, I quietly tip toed towards the window. Shutting it slowly so my father doesn't hear.

I sighed, that was crazy. At least I didn't get caught having a whole bunch of boys in my bedroom. I grinned and laid down on my side. Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready for school putting on a new set of clothes and grabbing my backpack I walked out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen mom and dad were standing around. Mom was drinking coffee, but dad was drinking whiskey. I inhaled and exhaled, nows the time to ask. I walked closer and pulling on mom's hand, getting her attention she weakly smiled down at me.

"Is their something you needed maggie?" I gave a small nod.

"Yes. Mom, dad, can I..can I maybe take the bus to school?" My mom looked to my dad terrifyed. We both know how manic he can become.

"Yes, you can take the bus" he stared me down, then took a knee. He squeezed my face and growled. "But don't you, FUCKING GET A BOYFRIEND! YOU GOT THAT SLUT?!"

"Yes sir, father." He gave me a quick hit before I walked out the door. Dizzy as hell, fell into the snow. I sat up and put my hair in front maybe it will help hide shame. I got up and started walking, looking around. I saw the guys and went over.

"Hey guys." I spoked slowly, still a bit shocked from the hit I just received. Stan smiled and looked to me.

"Hi maggie." he boys stared over at me. I lowered my head. Letting my almond colored hair cover my face. Kyle stepped forward extremely focused on me.

"Hey maggie? What's wrong?" I blushed and turned my head, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Kenny poined to me with a widened eyes.

"Holy fuck!" I groaned.

"Ohh shit." Cartman chuckled a bit.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"I...I was beat up." My voice shook. I grabbed my arms. I didn't exactly tell them it was my dad. It was more of a vague explanation. No harm in that. Stan narrowed his eyes upset with this news.

"Dude, you shouldn't let people pick on you because your new."

"Yeah, I'll try standing up for myself, next time, stan." I looked down trying as well as I could to avoid eye contact. Kyle complained loudly.

"No. No, it wasn't cause you're new." Kyle got close to me. I took a couple steps back. He grabbed my face, pinching me a bit. "This was your parents, wasn't it?" The boys crowded around me. My eyes scanned around feeling trapped.

"Hey, get away from me!"

"Dude, did your dad hit you?" Stans voice was sounded so confused. I stepped away from the boys. Why should they care about my home life? Why should they care about me at all? I sighed.

"Yes, he did. But you have to promise not to tell anyone! Alright?" Kyle frowned deeply disappointed in me.

"Maggie, you have to get out of that house!"

"No. No I don't. It's okay. I can live through it." The boys stayed silent until the bus came. We all stepped aboard. Stan sat with kenny.

Cartman sat with a butters kid. And Kyle sat with me.

I held my hands together and brought them close to my body. I could feel kyle staring at me.

"So...you're just going to let this keep happening?"

"Kyle, their is nothing I can do about it.."

"Tell, I know it sounds lame but just tell on them, dude."

"I don't think you understand." Kyle kept quite. He really doesn't understand. None of them do.

The bus parked in front of the school, we got out and went inside the building. I walked to my locker, banged on it, I watched it automatically open. The boys watched me yet again. Even at my other schools I knew this trick. I put all of my stuff away.

Me and the guys walked to class...all they did was stare at me. I really hate that feeling. I frowned and took my seat. I felt like everyone was now starting at me. Ugh.

I was always stared at all the time at my old schools. It's not fair! How come whenever I make friends something involving my family has to ruin it?! It's not fair. It's not fair!

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" After I screamed out I covered my mouth. Widening my eyes I lookes around the classroom. Everyone including Mr. Garrison looked my way.

"Is their a problem Maggie?" I glanced over at kyle, he looked at me with a stern expression. I sighed and turned to the teacher.

"No, Mr. Garrison. I do not have a problem...I'm sorry for cursing and interrupting your class.

"Well, I'm glad you've learned your lesson." Garrison smiled with his hands on his hips. I raised an eyebrow, did he think that he was the one who set me straight?

I shook my head viciously. A hand raised in the air caught my attention, I turned and saw it was kyle raising his hand.

"Mr. Garrison?"

"Yss kyle, what is it?" The teacher asked slightly irritated. I can see why. Their was a lot of crazy stuff going on. Kyle took one last look at me. His look was deep disappointment.

Ugh! What is his problem? Does he have a problem with me? It's okay if he does. I really don't care. He just better not include my family on it.

"Can..can I go to the councilors?"

"Alright, but make it fast." Kyle left. I wonder what his problem is? "If their is no more interruptions, I'd like to get back to teaching. Now, in the 1800s.." ugh more history. It's alright, and I'm good at it. But history just gets boring sometimes. Especially if it's stuff you've heard before.

I grabbed a orange glitter pen from my pocket and let kenny write stuff on my hand. He'd draw shapes, and hearts, the occasional dick and balls. We both giggled under our breath. Kenny is a cool guy, he's funny.

But he's really perverted, which kinda scares me. The things he tells me about what he wants to do to his girlfriend are crazy! I would very much expect Kenny to have a girlfriend, it would be surprising if he didn't.

I stopped Kenny for a moment and showed the other boys my now fully covered arm. Cartman laughed along with butters, Clyde and token. I knew their names but I didn't actually know them. Hmm..I might want to get to know them soon if I want to make more friends here.

I let kenny have my arm again when the intercom came on.

"Will Maggie Jackle please report to the councilors office...Mkay." My jaw dropped. What did I do? Cartman smirked at me.

"Ohh! Maggie what'd you do?"

"Nothing!" I got out off my seat and walked right out of the classroom. I didn't feel bad about it, I just assumed I could. They did call my name on the intercom. I traveled around the school I finally found the councilors. I walked in.

"Hello Maggie, I'm Mr. Mackey, your school councilor...why don't you take a seat right there." I walked up to the chair. And saw kyle.

I groaned and forced myself to sit next to him..even though I really didn't want to. I crossed my arms and put my feet on the edge of my chair.

"So Kyle here tells me your father beats you." I fowned and looked towards kyle. I looked back at Mr. Mackey. Tears were forming in my eyes, I tried to hold it back but...I couldn't anymore.

"Well...their you go..are you happy now kyle?" I turned to kyle, tears running down my face. "All my life I tried to be normal, to fit in. To believe it didn't happen, to pretend it was all a joke. But now...you've shoved it all back in my face."

..I don't want to believe. I put my face in my knees and sniffled quietly.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know. I thought I was doing you a favor by telling but..I'm sorry."

"Kyle, why don't you go back to class, Mkay." Mr. Mackey placed his hands together carefully.

"Yes Mr. Mackey." After kyle left Mr. Mackey closed the door, i whiped my teats and sniffled. Mackey sat back down.

"Mkay, Maggie, you do realize I have to call your parents."

"Please no! Don't!" I pleased with all my heart.

"..I won't, if you resolve this problem you're having with your parents."

"I promise I will...but..can I stay here, just a little while longer?"

"You can stay here till lunchtime, Mkay." Me and Mr. Mackey stayed sitting in silence till the lunch bell ran. I went to my locker got my lunch out and was greeted by the guys. Stan and the others grabbed their lunches.

"Hey, Maggie, what happened?"

"Nothing you guys, it's not important." All three of them shrugged their shoulders. Today I sat with all the boys in my class. They're a pretty fun bunch of guys.

The one thing that bothered me was kyle. He sat with his arms folded with his chin resting on them. He looked down at his food.

I got up from the table and walked over to kyle, tapping him on the back, he turned around and looked at me sickly.

"hey..can I talk to you?"

"I guess." I grabbed Kyle's hand and helped him off of the chair. I pulled him over to the front of the cafeteria for a little chat. I looked back at the table, all the guys looked our way. I ignored them for a while and spoke.

"Look, I talked to Mackey and I told him I would fix the problem."

"But how will I know you'll really do it?" I rolled my eyes. Damn Kyle's smart! He has to have all the answers, all the facts! It's really fun getting into arguments with him. I can almost see why cartman does it.

"I have an idea, your family, and my family will go to stans house so we can all have dinner together." I crissed my arms. I never wanted kyle involved what makes him think I want stan in on it too.

"Why stan?"

"Bcause he's my best friend, and I know he can help me help you."

"Oh."

"So is it a deal?" Kyle smiled and held his hand out for me to shake. I looked down to his little green glove, then back up to his proud and triumphant smirk. I have him a sideways smile and brought my hand up to his I shook it and said.

"Deal. But dont tell anyone you saw me cry or I'll do things to you that you couldn't even imagine.

"Aright, alright, whatever." After shaking on it we both went back to the lunch table. I looked over to kyle. He winked at me. I was surprised, I didn't even think kyle was capable of a wink. I blushed, looked down and hid my face in my long hair.

Later when lunch was over we went to our locker and back to class. Once garrison had started his lesson I leaned to my left and whispered to kyle.

"Dude, I don't think this is going to work."

"You don't think what is going to work?" I turned to my right.

"Uhh...nothing. hehh.." I sat sitting straight up listening to Mr. garrison. I can't let anyone else know about this not so fool proof plan of ours. I know it's going to backfire. I just know it.

When class was over we all got on the bus together. Going home I sat next to kenny.

"Hey kenny."

"Hey maggie."

"Say..don't we live kinda close to each other?"

"Yeah like 2 houses down."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe we can hang out sometime over the weekend."

"Awesome!" We all got off the bus. I quickly grabbed Kyle's hand and placed a piece of paper in it.

"What's this?"

"It's my number. Maybe me, you, and stan can 3 way call tonight so we can talk about the..umm...you know. And try to plan it out a little better."

"Right. Good thinking!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Hey! No fair! I want your number."

"Umm...okay. but don't call today."

"Why not?" Cartman tilted his head curiously.

"Just..just because, I'm waiting for a very important call today." Cartman laughed abruptly.

"Who? Kyle he's not important." Kyle turned to cartman infuriated.

"Shut the hell up cartman!" After their small quarrel we all walked home. I think cartman is onto me. Oh well, I guess I should get home to tell my parents about the dinner plans.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked inside my house and listened. And as I predicted, they were fighting again. Slowly, I tip toed towards my room. Once I got in, I closed the door and sighed. I threw my bag onto my floor. Then I noticed the stuff in my room, my white night stand, my dresser, and my wii.

The one thing I was happy about was my bed. I smiled and jumped onto it, laying down, I caressed my fluffy pink blankets in my hands. I closed my eyes, suddenly my iPhone was ringing. I sat up and took it out of my pocket, swiping it I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's kyle." I smiled brightly.

"Hey!"

"Yeah..um, maggie, you haven't been around your parents, have you?"

"No..not yet."

"Good, just stay away from them for a little while."

"I will." I said greatful. Knowing kyle actually cares about me makes me feel all fuzzy.

"Okay, listen I'm going to put you on hold while I call stan..I hope this works."

"Okay." I held the phone away from my ear as it loudly rang. I knew how to 3 way call. And I knew it would take a while. I grabbed my iPad from the corner of my bed and turned it on. Quickly, I sighed onto Facebook.

I screamed at the sight of 14 red notifications. I clicked on them, they were all kids from my class who had sent me friend requests. I smiled and clicked on confirm on all of them. But when I saw kyle brofloski, my curiosity sparked. I clicked on his profile and saw his recent post was 'why is the whole world talking about ninjas?! I wish the world would stop.' I laughed and clicked on the like button.

"Hello?" I set down my ipad and picked up my phone hearing kyles voice.

"I'm here." I spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey, maggie."

"Hi stan.."

"My parents said it was okay if you could come over." Kyle gave a sigh towards stan.

"Okay, that's good."

"So...like, what are we gonna do? You can't just go up in front of everyone and say 'mom, dad, stop beating me.'"

"I know, I just...don't know what to say." My voice cracked almost letting out tears.

"If they act up tell them how you feel."

"Look, if anything happens stand up for yourself." Stan spoke firmly. I scoffed. As if that is possible.

"And then what? What if they start swinging?"

"Don't worry maggie. We'll be their for you, because...we're your friends." I raised my eyebrows. Kyle's voice was so considerate. Why is he always so caring towards me? No one has treated me this way before. It was unbelievable.

"you...you are?"

"Yeah, dude, of coarse." I smiled. At my old school no one seemed to csre about me. They actually made fun of me for having abusive parents. No one has ever thought of helping me. It's nice to have such great friends.

"Thank you, stan and kyle."

"You are so welcome." I giggled. Kyle is great. He...may have just changed my life.

"So..7:00?" Stan said quickly, as if he were caught off guard.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'll be their."

"See you guys later." Stan hung up now it was just me and Kyle.

"Okay. See you later Maggie."

"Yeah..see you." I hung up. Now, it was just me. I laid back on my bed thinking of kyle. How can he be so kind to me? I sighed and closed my eyes falling asleep.

Later I woke up, I clicked unlock on my phone and saw it was already 6:50. I yelped and quickly ran out of my room. I grabbed onto my chest, huffing in and out getting myself to calm down. I walked over into mom's room as she was laying down on her bed, she was awake though. I timidly stepped in with my hands together.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, what is it?" She turned around giving me a small smile. Her warm smile was so inviting an loving. I admired her so much. I shuffled over nervously.

"My friends have invited us over for dinner at 7:00."

"Ohh, then we should get going."

"Okay, mom." mom got her coat and her purse. We walked out of the room and to the door. She stopped me, I looked up to her curiously.

"Maggie...just hold on...I need to get your father's permission." my mom scared out of her mind, slowly walked into my dad's room. I held my breath for a moment then let out a deep sigh. I know this isn't going to turn out good. It never does...

Their was yelling and then nothing. My parents stepped out, my mom's hair looked terrible and she had bruises all over. My dad buckled up his pants with a grin on his face. I brought my head down sadly, I know what he did.

"We're going to be late." He spoke with a smirk on his face. I shuttered, he seemed so confident eith himself right now, that terrifyed me.

"Okay..um..let's go." Mother spoke breathlessly. As we got in the car I sat in the middle in the back seat. My feet dangling below me. I looked to them absent minded.

"Maggie" I looked up at my father as he drove the car. I bit my lip lightly while he spoke in his gruff voice. "you do love your father right?"

"Yes, dad." I said in a hesitant voice. I grabbed my fingers trying to do something with my hands.

"Don't talk about us...or our family alright sweetheart?" I nodded to him respectfully.

"Yes, dad."

It was a long and miserable drive, but once we got into stans house his parents greeted us in.

"Hello, I'm randy stans father, and this is my wife sharon."

"Nice to meet you, please come in." when we walked in my parents got acquainted with Kyle's mom and dad. Then I saw them, I smiled and waved. Stan gave me a hand motion that said 'come here' I let go of my mom's hand and walked over to them.

"Hey, maggie."

"Hi." I smiled, we all sat down on the couch. My eyes quickly looked down to my lap. This is a little awkward. Being around so many people. Especially people who enjoy me. I grabbed the back of neck. "You know I'm really glad y'all did this for me."

"Again, you're welcome." Stan said to me nudging my arm. I grinned and leaned my head to my left. I was laying on what I thought was the couch, I turned to put my face in it. But it was Kyle's arm! I yelped and sat up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I looked over to kyle. How was he not mad at me? Why wasn't he mad at me?! I know I am really stricked on personal boundaries. I was expecting him to lash out on me but, he didn't. "Are you tired?"

"Kind of." I brought my knees close to me and put my face in them. I tend to do that when I'm sad, or nervous, or in this case, uncomfortable. Blushing I hid my face in my knees. Sharon came over with our food.

"Here you go kids, eat up." She walked away and we started eating. The food was so nice. Being with my friends was nice. Maybe I can loosen up for just tonight.

"Dude, let's watch some tv." stan had put on Terrence and Phillip. That made me more relaxed. I'm actually really glad stan and kyle had invited me over, I'm having a really good time. As I laughed I looked over to stan.

"Stan, do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." stan and me had went to the kitchen. "mom Maggie's thirsty." I looked over to my parents. Mom didn't seem happy, I looked to dad he looked like he was going to break something. I hope they don't start fighting. I sighed and looked down.

"Why aren't you eating?" My dad growled at my mom.

"I'm...just not hungry."

"You'll eat when I say you eat. Now eat!" Father looked so infuriated. He had changed into something horrible. He had that monstrous look in his eyes. The kind of look he always gives me when...when I speak.

"no.." My mom said sadly, almost wanting to cry. I covered my lips trying to contain myself. My eyes widened. She needs my help...I, have to do something! Running over to my father I stood in front of him defiantly.

"Sop! Stop it! Leave her alone!" My dad looked at be not believing that I had just stood up for myself. He got out of his chair and stood towering over me. My bravery quickly turned to fear.

"YOU BITCH!" He slapped me making me fall. I grabbed my burning cheek feeling it pulse in my hand. My fingers stroked it. He did this in front of my friends. Now they will never like me. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Randy, do something!"

"You're not supposed to treat your kids that way!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dad pushed randy out of the way and went towards my mom. He punched her left and right, I never actually saw it happen..but it is so horrible. Mom quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed his gut. I had seen enough, I ran out of the room and went back to the couch. I curled up and closed my eyes tightly. Hoping, praying that things would get better.

Their was a loud abrupt knock at the door, I ran over and opened it. The police stormed in without my consent. I backed away and hid behind the wall as they took my parents. I slid down the wall and started crying. Today has to be the worst day of my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch. My head hung low. I never thought this day would come. I did not think my parents would ever be arrested. I instantly hugged kyle, sobbing over his shoulder.

"Maggie, I..I'm sorry. I didn't think things would get this bad."

"It's okay. If anything I'm glad you and stan invited me over, that way I know that I have friends." kyle gave me a sideways smile, he didn't look convinced with my answer. And frankly, neither was I. My heart was still hurting.

"Come on, let's take you home." I sighed and followed after the grown ups. I sat in the backseat of stan's parents car. Stan and kyle were both sitting next to me.

I looked down, my hair covering my face. What am I suppose to do now? Live by myself? I am much too young. And what about mom? How is she suppose to make it in jail? Shes just about as frail and weak as me.

Time passed, we pulled up into the driveway. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I went into my room and slammed the door shut, hoping nobody would come in. I feel too ashamed to even be in front of them. Going to my bed I threw myself on it, burying my face in the pillows. Knocks that the door made me look up.

"Maggie, it wasn't that bad." I looked to the door with a solem face. What is stan thinking? What does he mean it wasn't that bad?! I don't even know what to say about that.

I plopped my face back in my now dirty, wet pillow. I don't want them to see me this way. I didn't even want kyle to see me cry in the councilers today. I hope they go away and leave me alone.

"Come on, maggie. I'm sorry." I could hear kyle lean up against the door. He thinks that he is responsible dor my parents fighting? My eyebrows furrowed. Mom and dad have been fighting since before I was born I'm sure. I walked over to the door placing my hand on it gently.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." I got up and opened the door a crack.

"I never blamed you." I said giving kyle a halfways smiling. He and stan looked pass me.

"Can we come in?"

"Uhh!" I looked back to my room, noticing it was blindingly pink. I looked back to kyle with frown on my face. "No way, man."

"Why don't you kids go in Maggie's room while the parents discuss this problem." Sheila opened my door and led the boys in. My mouth slightly hung with a warm blush over my cheeks. After she closed it they both smiled at me. I frowned and walked to my bed.

I huffed giving up on trying to hide my femininity. I laid back on my bed, my hair spread out into different directions.

"What now?" Stan and kyle both shrugged their shoulders at me. I sighed and turned on my wii. I grabbed the controler and started playing ignoring the friends I had in my bedroom.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Without turning aqay from the tv my shoulders lifted. I clenched my teeth. I know if I tell them they'll think I'm weird. But..how much lower can their opinion of me get?

"When I'm stressed I play wii tennis." I threw the controler away from my body concentrating on my score. Stan chuckled.

"What?"

"I know it's weird..." I handed one controller to stan. He shrugged and took it without question. Kyle stood their unsure what to do, he walked over to my bed and sat down.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that kyle rubbed his hands on my sheets. I blushed, this is getting too uncomfortable. I looked back to the game and tried to ignore kyle.

"So how are you feeling?" Stan said taking the shot on the game. The ball came back to me and I hit it.

"I don't know, confused."

"Why?" Stan hit the ball again, it went back and forth like this. Stan is a good player. I created tension in my sinuses. I sighed heavily. I don't know if sending my parents to jail was the right thing for me.

"Well...not just confused...I'm also irritated."

"Why? What's wrong?" Distracted I looked over to kyle, and back the game, then back at him. I laughed it off as if I didn't mean what I just said.

"What? Nothing. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I care about you." Blushing I turned to kyle. No one has ever been so kind to me. It almost felt like, he loved me. But that's impossible, he had only just met. Instantly I turned away from him, my hair covering my shame.

"Thank you, kyle." Before he responded my phone rang. I paused the game and grabbed my phone and answered the call. I don't think I gave anyone my number besides the guys. "hello?"

"Hi, it's wendy!"

"Wendy?" I looked the the guys and walked away from them a bit. I pushed the phone closer to my ear. "Thank god, listen I need to talk to you about something important."

"You like someone don't you?" She spoke knowingly. I widened my eyes already blushing.

"What!? No! I don't!"

"Yes, you do." I growled extremely humiliated. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Okay, maybe I do." Wendy screamed for a while, I held my phone away from my ear, I squeezed my eyes tight and brought the phone back to me. "Please don't tell anyone."

"So, who is it?" I turned to they guys as they both stared at me not knowing my phone conversation. For a second my eyes followed kyle, stuck to his cute face. I growled and spoke.

"I can't talk about it right now."

"Why not?" Turning away from them I spoke into my phone.

"Because I just can't, look, I'll talk to you later, something is going on that I have to deal with."

"Oh hey! Me and the girls are having a slumber party, do you want to come?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. If only I could tell her what happened today. But I don't need the girls at school to think less of me. They probably already do because I didn't make the cheer team.

"Oh geez, that sounds fun but I'm doing something right now. I wish I could but.. I'm sorry." Wendy sighed.

"Alright. Call me if you change your mind."

"Okay I will, goodbye Wendy."

"Goodbye." Wendy hung up leaving me on the line. I cleared the call and put my phone in my pocket.

"Why did Wendy call you?"

"She wanted me to go over with the girls, but considering the circumstances I can not." Kyle crossed his arms annoyed with my choice.

"Why not? You could have had a fun time."

"Well I do need to know where I'm staying for now on. I mean, I can't stay here alone." Kyle looked away and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. I stared at him for a second. That's what I do..

"Oh yeah I guess that would be important to know." I sighed and sat down on my bed. Both stan and kyle sadly looked over at me. I rwally didn't know what the plan was going to turn out like. And now, I don't know where my life is going..

"It will get better, I'm sure it will."

"Do you think so?" The boys smiled and nodded their heads at me. How do they know my life will become better? I stared at kyle, his skile so wide snd sure. Somehow that gave me a little hope. I smiled and spoke tirelessly. "thanks, guys."

We stepped off of the bed. I looked to both of my friends. They...they are my friends. And for the most part, they don't think I'm weird. My grin grew brighter, more sincere. Suddenly the parents came in.

"Good news, maggie we as parents, decided that you'll be staying at kennys house." I looked to sharon as she spoke. Kenny quickly ran in and hugged me. Tightly too. I don't mind staying at kennys.

It's probably the best choice, with cartman it would be unsettling, with kyle it would be really awkward. And with stan I would feel regret the whole time...for what my dad did.

"We'll be switching you around from houses. Won't that be fun?" I smiled to Sheila. It will be lots of fun. And I'm really glad I have such nice friends to help me through this time. I tucked my hair behind my hair.

"Yes, Mrs. Broflovski, it would."


	5. Chapter 5

Packing most of my stuff me, kyle, stan and kenny, along with their families, left my house. As the parents talked among themselves I turned to stan and kyle. Smiling I spoke.

"Thank you." I hugged both of them. Stan slightly chuckled and spoke.

"Don't thank me, this was all Kyle's plan." I grinned and jumped onto kyle, wrapping my arms around him giving him a full body hug. Maybe, this will be for the better. I rubbed his upper back a bit then let go of him. Grinning, I punched Kyle's arm.

"You did it champ."

"I was just trying to be a good friend." I giggled tucking my hair behind my ear bashfully.

"Well thank you for that." I felt a hand slip into mind. I looked to it seeing that kenny grabbed my hand.

"It's time to go." Kenny said in his muffled voice.

"Okay. Bye, stan."

"See you later, dudes."

"Goodnight kyle." kyle looked at me shocked or...embarrassed, I don't see why he would feel that way. He smiled back at me and spoke.

"Goodnight, maggie Jackle." I giggled at him using my full name. What kind of name is jackle anyways? Even though it was a couple seconds, it made me feel special.

Kyle left and kenny's family and me walked back to their house. Walking inside his house, I noticed kenny wasn't the richest kid on the block. Which is probably why I think he's so creative and fun. But...theirs something different about kenny, stranger than the other boys. I tried to block out that feeling but it wouldn't go away. I just have to remember kenny is kenny and that's that.

"For now you can sleep in kenny's room." Kenny jumped and shouted. I'm not so sure if I'm comfortable with this..eh. Don't they know that Kenny is perverted as hell? Well...he said he had a girlfriend...so I should be fine.

"Um..Mrs. McCormick?"

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" I looked up to her scarcely. Should I ask her? I mean, whenever I asked my parents for tings I would get beat. And that's not all my father would do. But this is kennys mom, not mine. What's the worst that could happen?

"Some of my friends at school wanted me to go their slumber party and I had to ask permission."

"Of course you can go. I'll get Stuart to drive you." After taking some of my cothes, my phone and my diary kenny's dad drove me to Wendy's house. It was a little awkward considering that he just took me in. After getting out of the car I spoke softly.

"Thank you Mr. McCormick."

"No problem, me and carol can will pick you up whenever we wake up tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Kenny's dad left me, I walked into Wendy's house all ready for some fun. I can't believe I was invited to a slumber party! I never been to one before! None of the kids at my other school liked me. They always called me ugly.

I walked up to the door, my knees shaking. Come on maggie you can do this. I sighed. Here it goes. I knocked on the door. A woman opened it, I'm guessing it was Wendy's mother.

"You must be one of Wendy's friends, come on in the party is in the basement." I followed her into the house. After changing into my pajamas I walked in the basement. I held my sleeping bag closley to me.

All the girls looked my way and began to chatter amongst themselves. I frowned from the attention. I know its the bad kind, I've been though this many times before. One of the girls spoke up.

"So why didn't you make the team?" I gave a frown. That's what they're talking about? Why I did not make the cheer squad? I sighed and hung my head. Time to explain myself to everyone, great.

"Well, I have a muscular problem and it has worsened over the years. I am inable to be flexible and that's why I'm not fit to be a cheerleader. I can't do flips or any stunts like that or I might get seriously injured." The girls looked to eachother.

"That's reasonable." I widened my eyes. The answer didn't seem very fitting. I was expecting them to dislike me.

"So you don't think it's weird?" Wendy leaned over her pillow getting my attention.

"Of course not. If you have a body problem that is totally okay. And if you need anyone to talk to, you can always count on me." Wendy smiled at me and patted on a pillow next to her.

"Thank you." I walked over and sat myself down. I wrapped my arms around my uncovered knees, bringing them closer to me. This is the first time I've been this exposed to anyone. I looked down, trying to avoid awkward stares.

"So..maggie who is it you have a crush on?" All the girls leaned toward me and said 'oooh!' I blushed and looked away. Why does she want to know so bad? Why is it suddenly such a big deal for me to have taken a liking to someone?

"Well...the boys have helped me a lot these past two days. But...I think, I think I like kyle."

"You have a crush on kyle?" Red spoke amazed in her nazley voice. I smiled and stared at my hands. Kyle is so compassionate and kind. How can I not like him? For the girls I hid my emotions.

"I think." Bebe twirling her blonde hair speaks to me.

"You two would be perfect for each other." I giggled and covered my mouth. We would? Why would she say that? Me and kyle...dating? I couldn't...how would I even ask him?

"Oh no, I could never do something like that." I waved my hands frantically. Wendy smiledvand tilted her head.

"Why not? You're definitely pretty enough. All you have to do is ask him."

"Yeah, why are you so shy and timid all the time?" I shrugged my shoulders at heidie.

"That's just the way I am, I guess." I really don't know why am like that. I might be afraid of rejection. I'm not sure. Or maybe it has to do with how I was raised. How my parents treated me all these year. Well, mom was nice. Dad wasn't.

But then the thought hit me. I really do like kyle. I mean, every time I look at him, I don't feel like myself. But kyle is so nosey. He wanted to know what was wrong with me tight off the bat! He was probably just being nice. He said he was being a friend. That's it. He's just a friend. And, I'll respect that if that is what he wants.

"Hey, maggie are you okay?"

"hmm?" I looked up to red. I hadden't noticed the girls started talking again. I scanned their faces as they all stared at me. "yes, I'm fine."

"Let's play board games!" Lola shouted lodly. I smiled. That sounds like fun! They got out monopoly. Before my turn came up my phone rang. I was surprised who was calling me at this hour? I looked around at the girls and nervously chuckled.

"Excuse me, I'll be just a minute." I got up from my pillow and walked away from the group. Looking bzck at them I smile. I really am having a good time. And I am glad everyone has been so accepting here.

I pulled out my phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey maggie, it's cartman, what's goin on?"

"Um..not much, I'm at a slumber party right now."

"Mmhm, mmhm, I see. Well I just wanted to say you're going to have a bad time at kenny's, because he's poor as shit."

"I'm sure we could work something out."

"Yeah, and you probably won't like going to Kyle's house, he's a fucking jew asswhole."

"I don't have a problem with kyle being jewish."

"We'll I'm just saying." I smiled and rolled my eyes. He yawned obviously very tired. I giggled.

"Goodnight cartman."

"Yeah." He said sleepily and hung up. I was a bit offended, what kind of bye was that? I thought me and cartman were friends. Well..whatever.

The girls and I played more games until we were completely tired. It was about 2:00 in the morning that we all fallen a sleep. Not me though. I laid back inside of my sleeping bag.

I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. My mind stayed on my mother. She was so beautiful, her pale skin, her red hair, I admire her. I love her with all of my heart and..I hope she's doing okay. I turned my head planting it into my soft pillow. Probably not, she is in prison after all. I couldn't begin to imagine the kind of things they were doing to her. I didn't know exactly how the plan would play out but...it happened and well, I just have to push through it. At least we are both away from dad.


End file.
